Rogue's Story
by Illmantrim-the-Wanderer
Summary: The Story of How Rogue's life changed and she became a hero
1. The Attack

Carol Danvers, aged 30, was on her morning jog.  
  
She passed an oak and felt something catch her and send her crashing down.  
  
She struggled, turning, as a woman settled on her.  
  
The woman's auburn hair gleamed and her hard eyes were determined.   
  
She struggled but the woman used her leverage. The woman smiled and leaned in and kissed Carol roughly, her skin burning Carol.  
  
Even as she felt the kiss, she also felt her mind and her memories seeming to suddenly drain from her.   
  
Along with her strength, she felt herself slipping away and though she fought, the feeling overwhelmed her completely. 


	2. Rogue Powers

Rogue felt the feelings, knowledge and powers of this woman flow into her, a power so great it seemd to almost have a stength and mind of it's own. It felt different and strange,somehow alien.  
  
Within her, she could feel the strong mind of Carol Danvers resisting her Dominance. She screamed as she let go of the woman and rolled away, struggling inside herself to take control... striving to achieve a balance with her mind in dominance. Something was wrong... the power rolled over her and she fell down into the battle...her soul being overwhelmed by this feeling of powerlessness. 


	3. The Battle

Inside a white space, voices screamed and yelled and argued. Three forms fought in the strange three-way battle.   
  
One, an auburned haired, young woman, seemed to be slowly getting stronger, her blows causing more harm to the others.   
  
The other two were a strange blue alien woman, whose face was unreadable, and a blond older woman who looked desperate.   
  
As the brunette gained strength, the blonde screamed curses at her. Other voices began to be heard...  
  
"Give her ten more of ....."  
  
"Doctor, I think she is beginning to come around!"  
  
Rogue suddenly gasped, opening her eyes...a silent scream fading in her head. 


	4. No Choices

Rogue wretched as the voices screamed behind her eyes.   
  
She shuddered as for a moment, carol Danvers looked out at her from the mirror.   
  
She smashed it and continued crying, trying to get control.   
  
She slowly stopped crying, she still felt the voices inside her and hoped they would be silent until she got where she was going.   
  
She had no choice now... it was go insane or go to Westchester, to Professor Xavier for help.   
  
She felt like she was betraying Mystique but her friend had never helped her and so she turned away, looking out towards her destiny. 


	5. Release

Professor Charles Xavier floated in the mindscape of Rogue, distressed at the chaos.   
  
The battle between Rogue and the personalities of Carol Danvers and the strange alien woman had wreaked havoc that would take much time to heal.   
  
Now he faced the unenviable job of evicting Danvers and the alien mind from Rogue's mind without causing damage.   
  
He had managed to erect walls to hold them off for a long time but now knowing that these two entities had bodies they needed to return to, he knew he had to release them.   
  
Rogue had been afraid and horrified when he had told her the truth and immediately requested he release them, no matter what.   
  
He was very proud of the changes in Rogue that had come over her as she became a hero and a friend as well as a patient.  
  
He didnt know why the power had affected Rogue this way giving her all of the personalities and powers so permanently.   
  
He approached the point where Rogue's mind had walled the other too away and slowly began unfrocking the image of the wall.   
  
He saw the other two start when they saw him, and Danvers started forward with a cry as she recognized him.  
  
"I am here to get you out of here and return you to your bodies. I am sorry that I never realized you were real people and not just mutant ghosts like all the others Rogue has touched."  
  
"Just get me out of here. How long have I been gone?"  
  
" Five years, Carol."  
  
"Oh My God" her mind form shook its head and she smiled weakly..."ok I am ready to go home now."  
  
Xavier concentrated towing Danvers with him. The alien mind had been nonresponsive but came along with them both. he slowly led them to a bright light and hugged Carol briefly before letting them go into the light... 


End file.
